


What Would I Give

by pikachucutie17



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Also some Donarai friendship, Apritello, F/M, Little Mermaid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachucutie17/pseuds/pikachucutie17
Summary: Donnie has always been fascinated by the wonders of the human world. Against Splinter's wishes, he saves the life of a human named April. After falling for her, he trades his voice for a human body, determined to see her again. Apritello/The Little Mermaid AU





	What Would I Give

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I'm a sucker for Apritello crossovers with Disney love stories.

Scaling up the side of the ship, Donatello tuned out his older brother’s warnings. Those wonderful, explosive lights were unlike anything he’d seen from the human world and he was determined to get a closer look. Maybe he could even replicate them. Slowly pulling himself into the opening between the floor and the railing, Donnie’s eyes widened at the sight before him. Humans were gathered on the wooden deck, their feet leaping and tapping to the rhythm of the jovial music. Musicians on the side bobbed their heads with every note, never missing a beat. The grand lights glittered off of the instruments. Spectators clapped their hands and tipped their heads back in laughter. Donnie’s smile widened at the unique instruments, the way the dancers glided across the floor. This was a sight waterlogged books could not capture.

Spying an animal approaching his hiding spot, Donnie briefly ducked his head into the shadows. The last thing he needed was the pet sounding a warning cry to his presence. After a few moments, he dared to peek his face into the light. He was met with an orange face and green eyes meeting his reddish brown ones. The creature let out a small sound and pressed its face into Donnie’s.

He spat out the hair that ended up on his tongue and recoiled his head. Staring quizzically at the animal, his brain processed what just happened. It wanted attention from him. Highly unusual for land animals, but it was not an unwelcome gesture. Donnie raised his claw to pet the odd coat.

“What are you looking at, Klunk?” a nearby voice piped up.

Donnie held back a surprised squeal and squatted down on the ledge to conceal himself. He picked up footsteps nearing where his head was and a feminine voice giggling.

“Come here,” she cooed. “You can fish when we’re not on the ocean at night.”

The creature made an annoyed sound and the human responded with a mocking imitation. Donnie held back a smirk. Waiting a moment, he lifted his eyes. Leaning by the railing was a young woman. He could only make out her silhouette, but the light revealed a flaming head of hair. It was tied back, but still bounced with every bob of the head. Donnie’s eyes widened, filled with curiosity.

“April, don’t you think you should be spending a little less time with the cat?” another voice said.

 _Cat_ , Donnie mouthed, thinking back to the four-legged animal. So that’s what a cat was. He read about them and how useful they were in eliminating pests from homes.

“She was looking out at the water. I’m just making sure she doesn’t decide to go fishing,” the woman replied, stepping away from the railing. At this, Donnie rose on his perch once more. This time, the sight left him star struck.

The girl was small in stature, but held herself high. She wore a golden dress with purple trimming lining the ends of her skirt. The smile on her lips lit up the night sky. Flecks decorated her reddened cheeks, reminiscent of the colored pebbles along the sandy floor near his home. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean itself. Donnie’s train of thought halted and narrowed in entirely on her. A small smile etched itself permanently on his lips.

She ran her hand over the cat’s head as a man, hair as red as hers but not as much covering his head, rested his hand on her shoulder.

“April, sweetie, I just want you to have a good time at your own birthday. You’ve hardly spent time with anyone here,” he said, lowering his voice so none of the passengers would overhear their conversation.

“April,” Donnie murmured, committing her name to memory. It was a wonderful sound to roll from his tongue.

“I know, Dad. And this really is great. Being out on the ocean, fireworks, my favorite songs. And I’m trying really hard here, but it just seems like no one I’ve talked to really listens. They just smile and agree with whatever I say. Just like always,” she sighed. Averting her eyes, she turned to the darkened ocean. Klunk hopped from her arms and wandered off, much to April’s disappointment.

“Well, sometimes it’s hard for people to know what to say to the princess. You just have to give them time to get past that,” her father offered. His expression told Donnie that this wasn’t the first time they had this conversation.

“I’m sixteen now. They’ve had a while. Maybe it’s just me,” she said, glancing at the groups of people on the edge of the dance floor. They looked about her age, mingling easily and passing jokes back and forth.

“Hey, look at me,” her father said gently. “You may be a princess, but that doesn’t make you a stranger. Everyone here depends on you to run the kingdom. They all need you, April, even if they have a tough time connecting with you.”

At this, April’s spirit’s lifted somewhat. The two walked to the edge of the deck once more. Donnie sat down on his ledge and dared to keep his eyes on her as she leaned on the railing. The wind graced her cheeks, brushing her hair and sending Donnie’s heart fluttering. However, he couldn’t miss the melancholy in her eyes. He wished he could mold her sadness into joy just like everything as he repaired at home.

“I’m not trying to be ungrateful here. I really do appreciate everything you’ve done for me, but for once, I just want a friend. Someone who listens to me and doesn’t leave the first chance they get,” she confessed. It was such a simple, yet heartfelt request from a lonely girl.

“I’d say Karai is a pretty good listener when you two talk about dignitaries that annoy you,” her father chuckled.

“She knows a snotty guy when she sees one. Karai’s the best bodyguard I could ask for, but it’s hard to get personal time with how many duties we both have,” April said. “Is someone who to takes an interests in my interests really that much to ask for?”

As he listened in on their conversation, Donnie thought back to his own home. He loved his father and brothers more than life, but it was often a dead end to try to discuss human objects and inventions with them. He would present a fascinating discovery to them to only be met with blank stares and maybe a question if they felt generous. He wanted to learn everything he could about humans, but Splinter forbade him from ever surfacing for fear of being spotted by one. That did nothing to deter his thirst for knowledge about the world beyond his. Donnie spent years salvaging shipwrecks and the coast for anything made by humans, often incorporating his treasures into his personal projects.

As if that wasn’t a near impossible pursuit of his, another dream lay before his very eyes. But how would he ever approach her? Maybe he could hide behind a boulder and start talking to her. At the very least he wanted to be that special friend so she could be happy…

Thunder sounded from above them. Donnie snapped out of his daze, realizing that a storm was rolling over the craft. Perhaps Splinter was angry he was late in coming home again. His fury rarely erupted, but underlying emotions still stirred up the ocean’s waters.

The wind roared and sent waves barreling into the ship. Donnie was soon flung off into the murky waters. Despite his better judgment, he resurfaced. The ship soon caught fire by a stray lightning bolt. The panicked passengers evacuated on smaller vessels. The rigging to the last one snapped in the midst of the flames, sending it falling into the water. It landed unsteadily, but did not tip the people into the murky waves. The red haired man stood up and cried to the ship, the other passengers holding him back.

Donnie looked up and gasped in horror. April was still on the burning ship, Klunk tight in her arms. The last boat meant for her departed before she could make it. Sucking in a breath, she leapt over the railing and plummeted into the water feet first.

Donnie dove under and kicked his feet hard, trying to reach her. The light of the flaming ship revealed her struggling form. The dress, beautiful on the dance floor, now weighed heavily on her and dragged her further into the depths. April released Klunk, who swiftly swam to the surface and to the safety of the boat.

As Donnie closed in, a net broke through the water. April’s flailing fingers closed around a few rungs and tugged hard. The net dragged her closer to safety. Donnie maintained a small distance, exhaling through his gills.

Just then, the mast of the ship crashed into the water. The net caught to a splintered section and began sinking. April was caught and soon lost her breath. Her blue eyes closed.

Acting fast, Donnie darted to her and drew out his hunting knife. He sawed away at the thick ropes in a few short moments, freeing the drowning girl. Sheathing his weapon, he wrapped an arm around her waist and hauled her to the surface. Keeping her head above the water, he could not find the boat among the tall waves.

He spent the night keeping her alive. Holding April close, Donnie started for the direction of the nearest shore.

“Just hang in there. We’ll make it. No storm will hurt you while I’m here,” Donnie promised, knowing full well she could not hear him.

~

He held his ear above her mouth, confirming for the dozenth time she was still breathing. Hours after reaching shore and she still wasn’t waking up, but at least she was stable. Despite his extensive knowledge on her kind, he had no idea what to do next. Donnie thought back to the series of doctor’s notes he once discovered, but there was no mention of a remedy to drowning. All he knew was that April needed air like he needed water. In the meantime, he would continue his vigil over her.

If he were lucky, she would wake up and be able to walk by herself. Looking to the castle on the end of the beach, Donnie reasoned that this must be home to the lost princess. Once she returned to the marble towers, she would be out of his sight. Possibly forever if Splinter ever learned of his brief interaction with her.

Donnie rubbed his hand over his face, leaving her side for a moment to take a gulp of water through his gills. A realization broke upon him as the ocean water trickled down his neck. He wished so desperately that she would find a companion in him so she would not live in loneliness. He was ready to learn everything about her, but that was an impossible request. Given that he was a turtle bound to the ocean, he would be lucky if she did not flee at the sight of him.

Kneeling by her side, he gazed at April’s calm expression. It was the same one he and his brothers wore when Splinter’s lullabies carried them into a peaceful slumber. Perhaps he was not so different from her.

If they were not meant to meet again, then he wanted to leave a parting gift that he hoped her subconscious would remember.

Keeping his voice low, he began to sing a childhood tune.

_I keep my eyes to the sky as I walk, so my teardrops never fall. Remember the spring day, alone at night._

_I keep my eyes to the sky as I walk, I can’t count the stars through the tears. Remember the summer day, alone at night._

_Happiness lies above the clouds, Happiness lies above the sky._

Feeling more content, Donnie dared to raise his hand to her cheek. His claws brushed her fiery hair.

_I keep my eyes to the sky as I walk, so my teardrops never fall. Crying while I walk, alone at night._

April began to stir, letting out a light groan. Donnie’s body froze, but he continued to sing.

_Remember the autumn day, alone at night._

Her hand came to her cheek, rested on Donnie’s hand. Heat rushed to his face and he berated himself for getting so careless. He should leave now before…

“Song,” she murmured tiredly. “Nice song…” Something in his chest twanged. Her hand was so gentle on his. Donnie swallowed nervously and continued the final verses.

_Sorrow lies in the shadow of the stars, sorrow lies in the shadow of the moon._

_I keep my eyes to the sky as I walk, so my teardrops never fall. Crying while I walk, alone at night._

Her blue eyes began to take form on his final note, blinking in the pink hue of the sunrise. Donnie held his breath, his hand drawing away from her cheek. Her fingers found their way onto his palm, tracing his scaled skin. Blue met brown for the first time.

“KLUNK WHEN I CATCH YOU I’M GOING TO-“ a voice screeched from across the beach.

Donnie instantly scrambled back into the ocean. He inhaled the fresh salt water, trying to keep his heart from jumping out of his chest. After a moment, he bobbed up behind a large boulder. Spying around the edge, he spotted Klunk whining and rubbing her face against April. Another girl rushed to April’s side, helping her sit up.

Donnie’s shoulders released their tension. She was safe. Someone found her and would help her home.

The friend helped April stand after determining that she could walk. With an arm draped across the other girl’s shoulders, April set her gaze on the horizon.

“Karai, was someone with me just now?” she asked.

“Not when I got to you,” Karai shrugged, motioning for Klunk to follow after them. “Why?”

“It’s just… I heard a boy. He was singing. And when I was drowning I could swear someone was carrying me through the waves,” April explained, realizing how her story sounded.

“Or maybe you swallowed more sea water than the doctor ordered,” Karai smirked.

“I’m serious! There’s no way I just washed up here without someone’s help,” April said irritated.

“Don’t get snappy, I’m just teasing. I’ll admit it sounds like a fairytale, but if your ocean boy is still out there I’ll thank him personally for dropping you off on the back step.”

“I didn’t know you cared so much.”

“Don’t get too sentimental, O’Neil. I’m just glad I don’t have to keep handing your dad handkerchiefs.”

The two girls and Klunk continued on their way, slowly but steadily. Donnie watched after them, his eyes never leaving the back of her head. He remained there for some time, imagining the moment he finally spoke to her and she stayed to talk with him.

When his brothers found him by the beach, he was softly humming a lullaby, lost to the world.

~

“So you made a deal with _Shredder_?” Leo yelled exasperated, throwing his arms in the air.

His brother ducked his head, his mouth looking like it was nervously laughing. No sound came out of his throat. Leo could hardly belief that this boy was once a turtle, but he had seen the transformation for himself. Even with all the physical changes, there was no mistaking his brother’s eyes and trademark tooth gap.

“Dude, I know Splinter was hard on you, but turning into a human is crazy, even for you. What did you plan on doing? Walking up to this girl, who doesn’t know you exist, and tell her how you feel with charades?” Raph ranted. For such a smart guy, Donnie could be really stupid at times.

Donnie mouthed ‘no!’, then touched his pink fingers to his throat. He held his lips tightly together.

“Oh yeah, that’ll get her to plant one on ya,” Raph snarked.

“How long do you have again?” Mikey queried, moving around his brother to take in his new form.

Donnie held up three fingers, then rotated his hand to examine it. His toothy grin reappeared.

“Three weeks?”

“Three hours?”

“Three months?”

Donnie pointed at Leo at his guess and nodded his head.

“That should be more than enough time, right?” Mikey said hopefully, poking at Donnie’s belly. Donnie swatted Mikey’s claw away, feeling ticklish.

“Can’t we just get Splinter to change you back? There’s no way we can keep him off your tail for that long,” Raph said, already cringing at what Splinter would do to them if he found out about this.

“He’s under contract. If he doesn’t get April to fall in love with him, then he’s done for,” Leo reminded them grimly. He caught his brother’s determined expression. If Donnie didn’t believe that he could do this, then he never would have taken such a risk. Leo let out a resigned sigh.

“We’re going to help you, no matter what it takes.”

Donnie beamed and pumped his fist into the air, momentarily sending him stumbling and tripping over Mikey in the shallow water. He sat up, spitting out water and plucking seaweed out of his brown hair.

“All right! We’re setting our brother up with a girl!” Mikey exclaimed excitedly.

“When you get your voice back, I’m going to pound it back out of you,” Raph promised.

~

“Do you want to go into the bookstore? I’m sure they’ll have something you like,” April offered. The boy looked at her as if she just gave him permission to reverse engineer her finest boat. April laughed.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Come on, smart guy.” She tugged on his hand, sending a warm feeling trailing up his arm. After a few minutes exploring the store, April started to feel bad for the shopkeeper. The boy was piling every other book he saw in his arms and the shopkeeper would soon have nothing left. Every one he picked up was a history, architecture, or science book and he was ready to read them all. Due to a loose carpet, he tripped and spilled his stash all around him.

April held back a laugh for his sake and kneeled by his side.

“Are you ok? Here, let me help you pick this up so we’re allowed to come back.” They set to work gathering and neatly closing books. The boy stole peeks at their content before shutting them when a particular word caught his attention.

April blinked when she found an open book held close to her face. She looked up at her newfound friend’s bugged out eyes.

“You like Donatello? Looks like he was a good painter in his day,” April guessed, catching some of the text and accompanying images.

He shook his head and pointed at himself. He mouthed something.

“Is that… your name?”

His eyes lit up and his hair practically waved at her as he nodded. April stared for a moment, astounded by how expressive he was without a voice to call his own.

“That’s a really cool name. Now I don’t have to say ‘hey you’ all the time.” She shared an eager smile with Donatello. “Would it be okay if I called you Donnie for short?”

He gave her permission wordlessly. April only regretted that he couldn’t share the joy of her name escaping his lips. She would simply have to say his name enough for the both of them.

~

During the day, April tended to her usual royal duties. Whenever she could, she would stop by Donnie’s workshop to bring him lunch, courtesy of the chef. The staff soon came to depend on his genius to solve many technological difficulties around the palace. While he could write his thoughts down to April, he often got frustrated that he couldn’t express himself verbally.

She figured that he must have been able to talk before, but did not pry into it. He avoided certain topics with her and often apologized for not being more honest with her. This did not bother her as much as she thought it would. She knew being a stranger to her kingdom was tough on his spirit, so she gave him all the time he needed. In the meantime, she slowly learned about his three brothers and father, who April insisted that he introduce her to someday. However, she soon began to notice the way he carried himself around her. Fumbling with his tools and ducking his head in embarrassment was a common occurrence when she was around as Karai not so subtly pointed out.

His awkwardness vanished in the evenings. They watched the sunset together on her balcony as April answered his many questions about a variety of topics. He most often asked about her adventures in sailing and interest in the sciences. After some time, April found it natural to speak with him. Without looking at him she could tell when he was asking another question or when he was internally laughing at one of her jokes.

Being with him felt… natural. April hadn’t known this kind of connection could exist before.

“Donnie?”

His head tilted, giving her his full attention at her tone.

“Thank you for just being here with me. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Donnie gave her the warmest of his smiles, opening his arms for her. Like waves on the shore, April crashed into him and held him close. Donnie enveloped her in his arms, his heart swelling with joy. He couldn’t wait to tell his brothers about this moment after sunset.

His joy was cut short by the image of Leo reminding him he only had a few more sunsets before Shredder’s contract claimed him.

He would have to ask her now. Before he could pull away, Mr. O’Neil knocked on the door and insisted that Donnie return to his own quarters for the night. The two bade each other goodnight and Donnie resolved to tell her first thing in the morning. Tomorrow would be the day he began his life with her.

~

“Since everyone’s gone to sleep for the night, I’m going to raid the kitchen for some late night snacks. You want anything? My treat,” Karai insisted. She stood up from the railing overlooking the beach to stretch her arms.

“Thanks, but I’d rather not get chewed out by Steranko for ‘disrupting his ideal kitchen space,’” April imitated the overly serious chef.

“Suit yourself. Just don’t let your dad catch you out here this late.”

“He already kicked Donnie out of my room, I think he’s pacified for now.”

“Speaking of which, I’m not one for romantic stuff, but I’ve never seen a boy look at you like that,” Karai said teasingly.

“Like what?” April raised an eyebrow.

“Like all he wants to do is learn everything about you.” With a whip of her cropped hair, Karai strode away, leaving April alone with her statement. No retort rolled off her tongue.

Facing the dark ocean just below her, April mulled over what Karai said. She had no doubt that Donnie cared for her unconditionally, and she wanted him in her life always. But was that really what they shared? April had never felt that particular kind of love for anyone before besides a crush here and there as a child.

She set her sights on his room. A faint light glowed through his window. Donnie likely lit a lantern and reading yet another book from the monstrous collection he managed to accumulate.

At that moment, clarity dawned on April. She couldn’t imagine her life with anyone but him. The boy who appeared washed up on her beach and took to every little device she showed him as if it was some miracle of nature. The boy who always remembered the smallest details about her and her most well-kept secrets. April needed to go to him for fear of losing her bout of courage.

As she began making her way to his room, a voice carried through the crashing waves. April raised an eyebrow and scanned the dark horizon. A familiar tune became clearer with each moment.

“Is that-“

Before she could finish her question, a grey haze fell over her eyes. April began falling into a deep slumber. The last thing she could make out was a large figure approaching her, a laugh sending chills up her spine.

~

Harsh sniffles were the only sound he could make. His entire body wracked and shuddered with every gasping breath. On the end of the dock, Donnie curled up on himself, hiding his face in his hands. His brothers gathered around him mournfully, still in disbelief at this turn of events.

In the past few days, a stranger by the name of Tengu arrived and claimed that he had saved April from drowning months ago. April declared that she wished to marry him as soon as possible. In shock at April’s rash decision, Donnie tried to approach her to warn her that this man was lying, but Tengu’s guards prevented the boy from getting close. The guards claimed that Tengu didn’t want a stranger near his bride.

Despite Donnie’s efforts to learn more about Tengu, the man made sure he was always surrounded by a group of people, whether it was to plan wedding preparations or to negotiate future rule with Mr. O’Neil behind closed doors. He never spoke as long as Donnie was in earshot, so his subordinates took great lengths to keep him away. Donnie couldn’t touch him.

And now, all but banned from the castle grounds, Donnie could only weep as the life he had built for himself began crumbling down. He lifted his head to take in the sight of the sun nearing the horizon. The final sunset was inevitable.

Quick footsteps sounded on the dock. The turtles dove under the boards as Donnie remained motionless. He did not care to see who it was.

A hand touched his shoulder and the figure leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“Tengu will be getting ready in the third window from the bow on the port side. That’s your last chance to find out _anything_ that’ll cancel this wedding. I have to tend to security, so it’s up to you. Find me and tell me his weakness,” Karai whispered harshly. She darted off as quickly as she came.

Donnie’s eyes widened. Hope throbbed in his chest once more. His brothers reappeared into vision and they nodded simultaneously. Donnie eyed the boat that was about to leave the nearby shore and jumped into the water.

~

A grey charm lay shattered under Karai’s foot. Tengu was infuriated, but dared not to speak with his true voice. Karai smirked smugly, which turned into disbelief as a grey wisp rose from the ground and sank into Donne’s throat nearby.

His song rang out, drawing in the crowd’s attention. April rubbed at her eyes and gasped. She did not remember how she ended up on the dock of the ship, but something else entirely stole her attention. Donnie was singing.

“Donnie?”

“April!” Donnie declared, reveling in that wonderful sound. April rushed to him, unknowingly abandoning her place at the makeshift altar. Tengu tried to grab hold of her, but Karai’s tanto to this throat halted him in his place.

“You can talk! I can’t believe it!” She hugged him tightly. Donnie let out a breath of relief, happy to have April safe and back in his arms. “And that song-“

“That was me singing that day. I really wanted to tell you, but I was under contract. But now-“

His body seized. Donnie felt his knees collapse out from under him, April struggled to keep him upright as they sank to the ground.

“Donnie!” she cried. His head fell to her shoulder, his breathing growing harsher by the second. Within moments, his body began to convulse under her hands.

A mocking laugh sounded from across the deck, soon followed by shocked gasps and terrified screeching of the guests. April whipped her head to see a sight that would haunt her sleep.

A tall, menacing man, held his open palms towards the sky, drawing traces of electricity from the stormy sky. The charges rippled across his muscles, tearing through his clothing. In the following instant, his skin tore apart, revealing an entirely new face. He was scarred by burn marks, one eye dead. Black, oozing tentacles slid out of his lower body like entrails.

His glinting eyes focused in on April. The corners of his mouth drew upward.

“It is too late, Donatello. You belong to me!” he said, near hysterical.

April tightened her hold on the boy.

“Over my dead body,” she hissed. Donnie was no longer shaking, but he was still short of breath.

“Oh? Would you still defy me when he has yet to reveal his true form to you?” the man tested, jabbing his finger at his claim.

April then realized that her hands were touching something hard and smooth. She drew away from Donnie and slapped a hand to her mouth. In her arms was a humanoid sea turtle. His hand only had three clawed fingers, his palm much larger than hers. His once svelte frame was filled with a striking green shell. A snout replaced his nose and brown hair no longer hung into his reddish brown eyes.

He looked mournfully at her, drawing away from her touch. April stared, questions and shock running across her face.

“Donnie, what…?” she managed.

“I’m so sorry. I wanted to be human for you so I-“ he started.

He was cut off by Shredder snatching his wrist and wrapping an arm around his throat. Donnie kicked and struggled, but to no avail.

“The sun has set. Time to fulfill your end of the bargain, foolish turtle,” he sneered. They crashed through the railing, plummeting into the ocean below. Before they hit the surface, Donnie could swear he heard April yell ‘let him go, creep!’

 _Sweet April_ , Donnie thought, trying not to think about the incoming confrontation with Splinter. _I hope you can remember me as your best friend so you won’t be lonely anymore._

~

Splinter stood before Donatello, his wise eyes seeking out his beloved son. The turtle was apologetic for the trouble he had caused with Shredder and all but disappearing for three months. However, the part of him that was always distant, the curiosity for the human world, had been stolen by the young woman lying sleepily on the beach. Splinter was grateful to her for saving the lives of his sons when they were in peril, but he would have great difficulty leaving Donatello with her when he just got him back. The father laid a hand on his son’s shoulder, who looked up at him expecting a lecture.

“Do you truly love her?” Splinter asked earnestly. Donnie blinked in surprise. His shoulders relaxed and his eyes filled with warmth.

“Yes. Without a doubt,” he confessed.

Splinter’s muzzle drew into a smile, relieved that his son trusted him with the truth after the unresolved argument festered between them for so long. Their home would be much quieter without his chatter.

“Then you may go to her. As a human,” Splinter decided with a heavy heart.

Seeing he was serious, Donnie threw his arms around his father, pressing his face against his fur. The water rat pressed his son close, a great weight lifting from his chest. He finally had his son’s forgiveness.

Finally, they stepped apart. Splinter lifted his hands, focusing his chi to his palms.

“Are you ready to become human?”

“That’s why I made a deal with Shredder in the first place,” Donnie half-joked.

“Donnie, wait!”

The two redirected their attention to the redhead, who was standing shakily on the edge of the beach. April rushed towards them, ocean water splashing at her dress, which was once a layer to her wedding gown. She bunched up the garment at her knees so she could tread the water easier, cursing it for slowing her down. Donnie stepped forward to meet her halfway, steadying her stumbling form with his arms.

“April, it’s okay. My father is going to make me human, I-I mean if you’ll still-“ Donnie nervously explained before April pressed her fingers to his lips. He fell silent instantly. Strange how even with his voice restored he still found difficulty in using his words with her.

“Look,” she began. “I’ll admit the whole turtle thing will take some getting used to. I’m still shocked about it, no wonder you kept so many secrets, but you don’t have to be human for me unless you really want to.”

April eyed Splinter.

“He’s your dad?”

Donnie nodded.

“Of course he is. Are your brothers turtles too?”

“We’re quadruplets, remember?”

“Just checking.” She paused for a moment. “I don’t want to take you away from your family. It’d be a hassle to have you transform every time you want to visit them.”

“Well, Splinter can do it, and it’s as painful as throwing me into a running boat engine. But I’m willing to get used to the pain if that’s what it takes,” Donnie declared.

April shook her head, not wanting to risk him getting hurt for her sake.

“What if you, I don’t know, got a pair of lungs that work for land and can close off when you’re underwater,” she said.

“I believe lungs are feasible,” Splinter chimed in.

“Really? Donnie, is that okay with you?” April looked up at him hopefully, waiting for his answer.

Donnie could only stare at her in awe.

“Do you really mean it? Even though I’m a turtle?” he exhaled in disbelief.

“Of course I do. You’re still my Donnie,” she said, lacing her hands in his. At this, Donnie threw his arms around April and spun her in circles, their laughter mingling together. The ecstatic turtle finally set her down, resting his forehead against hers.

_What did I do to deserve you?_

“Marry me.”

“Of course, you dummy,” April giggled.

Donnie squawked, sending April into fits of laughter. She would enjoy learning the many sounds his voice could make.

“I didn’t- I mean- I forgot I can talk again,” he bumbled, his head retreating the slightest bit into his shell. He mouthed that phrase sometimes when April wasn’t looking. While overjoyed she had accepted, Donnie wished he had picked a more romantic occasion to ask.

Behind them, Splinter cleared his throat.

“Perhaps we can discuss your wedding after I give you new lungs. Consider it my gift to the both of you,” he said bemused.

Blue met brown and their fate was sealed. Interlocking their hands once more, Donnie and April stood before Splinter. The chi glowed brightly on his palms and he pressed them to Donnie’s plastron. Within his chest, Donnie could feel the beginnings of the familiar sensation. Once the transformation was complete, he gulped in the ocean breeze.

At that, April raised her free hand to bring Donnie’s face closer and pressed her lips to his. Reveling in her touch, Donnie held her tightly to him, vowing to never let her go again.

Even though his lungs burned for air after some time, Donnie welcomed the feeling. It was one he was grateful he would have to grow accustomed to. After all, as long as April was by his side, she would always steal his breath away.


End file.
